


A Halloween Story: Brie Brie Fandango

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: 2 Days of Halloween [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bullying, Cute Kids, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A super hero, a musician, a rock star, a fashion designer and a little girl with a curious personality.





	1. Chapter 1

(Two weeks till Dia de los Muertos)

Marigraciela rose out of her bed feeling refreshed for once. “Morning, Great Grandma Marigraciela!” She said to the ghost woman.

 

“Wow, Marigraciela! You are actually up early for once!” Marigraciela praised.

 

Marigraciela giggled, descending from her loft. “I know! But it’s an important day, Great Grandma Marigraciela. I’m excited!”

 

Seeing Marigraciela in her final year of High School makes her want to bawl her eyes out. Though Marigraciela still keeps her childish antics when it comes to a few things, especially Dia de la Muertos. Still, Marigraciela can say she's seen the girl change and mature into a beautiful young lady.

 

For example, if you just looked at Marigraciela back in Middle School and Marigraciela now, you would gasp on how much she changed in her physical appearance. For one, Marigraciela's hair grew out longer and was not styled in her signature bobcut as often. Marigraciela usually had her hair down and framing her face or up in a messy bun. Years of macabre misadventures gave her defined muscles and flexibility. Marigraciela's figure also matured as a women. Her body wasn't as thin as she gained wider hips and more of an hourglass figure.

Marigraciela as a designer also bloomed. Her fashion choices grown into something more delicate and cute, while at the same time can be bold and daring when she tries out new trends. Like today, for example! Marigraciela wore a form fitting, dark blue sweater tucked into black high waisted shorts with a purple belt. To prevent her from freezing to death, she also picked out a black wool leggings, a purple scarf that matched the belt, and suede, dark blue boots.

Marigraciela smiled fondly at the girl. “It's good to see you care, Marigraciela. You've matured so much!”

 

Marigraciela smiled as she pulled her ghostly great grandma in for a hug. “Thanks, Great grandma Marigraciela. You're so sweet!”

Speaking of said friends, Manny and Pablo we're already at the school, waiting for their friends to get there. Manny's house was lively and happy, and filled with noise and laughter. Pablo's house was quiet, boring, empty, and filled with tension. While Manny had a apartment, Pablo only had a mansion.

“Hey, Frida!” Marigraciela said to her best friend with a wave.

 

“Hey, Marigraciela! You won't believe what I write a song!” Frida said taking out her guitar.

As Marigraciela had matured, Frida did, too. Now, Frida's hair was bright blue and was longer. She wears a white shirt underneath her red dress, white socks and black boots.

Pablo said "Hi Marigraciela"

Marigraciela said "Hi Pablo"

Even after four years, Marigraciela still is smitten by Pablo. She realized her crush back in Middle School was more of an idolization. Now, she was sure she actually liked him for who he was, not what he does. Of course, she still holds on to the moment where she gave him her umbrella.

Still, the boy gave her heart the flutters. Sure, he was cute when he was 15, but now? He was downright sexy, hot, gorgeous, and any other form of that word. The lines of his face had grown sharper and more defined. His brown hair was either swept back with gel or just laying messily across his forehead. He has a brown mustache. Today, Marigraciela noted, was the latter. He still had flawless, sun kissed tan skin. He was also taller, his arms and shoulders carrying muscle. She also knew he had a six pack from all the pool parties during the summer. At the moment, he donned clothes (as usual)- hidden under a black coat was a deep red, cashmere sweater with a v-neck that shows of the deep blue button down he has underneath. Along with that he wore black slacks and brown shoes.

Much like the rest, Manny had matured as well.His hair had grown out and now was combed back with a combination of water and gel. Similar to Pablo, he had gained muscle from their daily work outs together. Well, more like when Pablo can work out. Today, he wore a black jacket with a red striped yellow sweater blue pants, and an red star.

The school bell rang, telling the students they had about five minutes until class.

Immediately after, Manny a whirl of black hair and red lip gloss pushed between the pair and attached onto Manny. By the laws of human nature, this caused Frida to fall on the floor. Marigraciela rushed to her best friend's side, helping her get up.

The girl who had pulled him, or course, was Zoe. Manny couldn't lie and say that Zoe was unattractive. Her black hair was now long and perfectly curled, her make up perfected, and her outfits always designer. Though as beautiful as she was, she was equally as rotten on the inside. Manny had been horrified about the fact that Zoe had gotten worse over the years. 

Zoe gave him a sweet sugary smile while clinging to his arm. “How about you come sit with me today?”

 

Manny gave the girl an awkward smile. “How about Tori?”

 

“Oh, Tori can move!” Zoe shrugged off.

 

“Actually, I promised Frida I would sit next to her. Maybe tomorrow?” Manny responded.

 

Zoe pouted. “But that's the first day of break and I won't see you for two weeks!”

 

“Well...” Manny trailed off before pulling away from Zoe and sitting with Frida. Zoe stalked to way, sending a death glare to the innocent girl. Frida rolled her eyes in response.

 

But after class Frida and Marigraciela see Waldo being bullied by Zoe Aves

 

Frida said "Uh-oh"

 

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh is right something's bad is going to happen"

 

Zoe said "I'm tired of being humiliated over over and over again until i just can't take it anymore!?" as she throws Waldo into a locker which cause everyone to gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

(One week till Dia de los Muertos)

 

Marigraciela marveled on how much time had passed till Dia de los Muertos.

“So, Frida, any new songs you're working on?” Marigraciela asked while taking a bite of her sandwich.

 

“Yep! I just finished one last night, actually.” Frida responded.

 

For the next three days, Marigraciela scrambled to find a dress for the Dia de los Muertos Party. She just knew she wouldn't have enough time to make a dress from scratch, so she opted to redesign one of her old dresses. The dress she chose was inspired by her ghostly great grandma. 

Marigraciela had noticed that the dress had a lot of potential. After sketching out the perfect design, she got started on the dress.

 

Now, Marigraciela sat working on the skirt.

 

Manny said "Something's wrong with Zoe"

 

Frida played her guitar "Nothing"

 

Marigraciela said "Why is Zoe's mad Dia de los Muertos is something that Zoe really wants"

 

"Shh it's not the party it's because her sister is coming"


	3. Chapter 3

Manny said "Wait Zoe has a sister"

 

"Ahh keep it down two of them don't actually get along."

 

"Why it's because she's better than Zoe in any way possible"

 

Zoe growled and the glass breaks.

 

"What no no I would not do that yes Jocelyn upstaged Zoe all her life"

 

Flashback opens

 

"In Kindergarten"

 

"Think fast"

 

"In Arm Wrestling"

 

"Think fast"

 

"And in knitting"

 

"Think fast"

 

Flashback closes

 

Marigraciela said "If she hate her sister so much why is she didn't invite her"

 

Frida said "Well the thing she hates to be worthy by a fashion designer you need a fashion designer and Jocelyn-"

Door opens

The crowd cheers

Frida said "Jocelyn is a fashion designer"

Jocelyn looked like Zoe but she has long brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and pink lipstick. She wears a bonnet, frilly pink dress, a pearl necklace, white gloves and pink flat shoes.

 

Jocelyn said "Where is she where is my little sister"

 

Marigraciela pointed at Zoe.

 

Jocelyn picks Zoe up "Hey sis what are you doing down here" as she takes a deep breath before she use icy breath on Zoe and gives her a wedgie.

Then Zoe falls down with a groan.

 

Jocelyn sneered "Oh laying around on the job again huh hahaha!"

 

Zoe growled

 

Jocelyn said "You didn't get to be my assistant that way are those your friends hey guys I'm Jocelyn I bet you wondering knew that I bet Zoe can't stop talking about me"

 

"Yep I never heard of-"

Jocelyn said "Yep how could you brag about having a fun sister of your own think fast" as she throws Zoe into a locker "Hahaha! Now which one of you want a personalized pummeling"

 

Frida said "Zoe are you okay"

 

Zoe said "Of course i'm okay I'm Zoe I'm always okay right expect when she's around"

 

Frida began to play her red guitar.

 

Zoe said "My whole life of terrible humiliated awfulness at the hands of Jocelyn had been leading up to this point just have to hold on and it all be worth it. I'll get my fashion pin, becomes her assistant and she'll stop treating me like a baby sister"

 

Jocelyn said "Where's my baby sister come on it's time to get you for the Dia de los Muertos party but first....."

 

Zoe panicked "No not first no not first?!"

 

Jocelyn said "Think fast wedgie think fast wet Willie think fast boogie"

Jocelyn laughed and walked.

 

Zoe said "Tori"

 

Tori said "Yes Zoe"

 

"Do me a favor" Zoe said

 

"Of course anything"

 

"Beat up Waldo for me"

 

"But how could it help"

 

"It won't hurt"

 

"Fair enough"

 

Ghostly moaning

 

A montage begins with Jocelyn puts a towel on Zoe. Zoe gasped as she sees a robot barber

Zoe screamed but a robot barber gives her a beautiful beehive haircut and she giggled.

 

Jocelyn growled and shoves a robot barber.

The mirror brokes.

 

Jocelyn gives Zoe a bad haircut with scissors.

 

Zoe moans

 

Clock transition

 

Zoe screamed but a robot barber gives her a cute haircut and then she giggled.

 

Jocelyn growled and shoves a robot barber.

The mirror brokes.

 

And then Jocelyn shoots her with a flower gun which makes Zoe ugly.

 

Clock transition

 

Zoe looked at herself moaning and Jocelyn snapped her fingers.

Zoe screamed and a robot barber got clothes.

 

Zoe screamed

 

TWIRL!!!

 

But Zoe was wearing a black flap cap and a matching dress.

 

Jocelyn growled and spill her coffee on a robot barber who malfunctions and exploded.

 

Jocelyn growled and Zoe screamed that echoes.


	4. Chapter 4

(3 days till Dia de los Muertos)

 

Frida had finished up Marigraciela's makeup and hair in record time. The blue haired rockstar had come over to help Marigraciela get ready for her date with Pablo to the Dia de los Muertos. 

 

Marigraciela twirled in front of the mirror, allowing the dress flutter around her. The dress looked beautiful. The final design was exactly as she pictured. Every stitch and cut was all Marigraciela, and she couldn't be more proud. Though did it look good on her? Frida thought so, but Marigraciela still feels something off.

 

“I don't know, Frida. I just can't explain it.” Marigraciela said. “I just...don't feel like myself in this dress. I feel like I'm missing something.”

 

Frida studied the designer. She looked absolutely gorgeous! She didn't know what her best friend was seeing. Her hair was perfectly curled, her eyeliner was straight, her lips were a delicious pink, and the dress hugged her body in such a delicate but macabre way.

 

“Is it something with you? Or the outfit?” Frida asked.

 

Marigraciela studied herself in the full length mirror. “No, not me. Definitely the outfit. I just feel like there's something missing.”

 

Frida chose that time to reveal the gift she had in her bag. “How about this?”

 

Marigraciela gasped at the necklace that laid in the case in Frida's hands. The actual necklace was made out of sugar skulls. It was so pretty and perfect for the dress!

 

“Thank you so much, Frida!” Marigraciela said about to hug her best friend. Frida ducked out of the hug.

 

“Whoa, be careful, Gracie. This was not cheap.” Frida scolded.

 

Once Frida put the choker down, Marigraciela hugged the life out of Frida. Frida squeezed back just as hard. It was rare that the girls bought the other expensive gifts, but they always cherished the gifts like they did one another.

 

Marigraciela picked up her hair to allow Frida to slip on the choker. Now, Marigraciela looked ready to go. Just then, Marigraciela's mother Luisa called her down to greet Pablo and Manny.

 

Marigraciela started going down when Frida held her back. “No, no. You never answer the door when you look this good!” Frida argued.

 

The rock star climbed down and greeted the boys. Once Great grandma Marigraciela knew she was gone.

 

“Good luck, Marigraciela! You look amazing, and Pablo is gonna be star struck when he sees you!” The ghostly woman said hugging her great granddaughter.

 

Marigraciela giggled. “Thanks, Great grandma Marigraciela. At least I'll have you here with me!”

 

Marigraciela smiled. “Of course you will! I'm always here for you, Marigraciela. You know that!” Marigraciela said.

 

“Thank you, Great Grandma Marigraciela. For everything.” Marigraciela said as she gave her ghostly great grandma another hug.

 

Pablo thanked his driver before stepping out of the limo with Manny. The pair walked up to the Martinez household

 

Frida said "Wow Pablo you are stunning"

 

Pablo said "Gracias"

 

Pablo was wearing a black tuxedo with a marigold.

 

“Marigraciela! You look gorgeous!” Luisa said 

 

“Twirl for us, Marigraciela!” Luisa cheered.

 

Marigraciela picked up her skirt and twirled around. Pablo took that time to take in her appearance.

 

She looked absolutely beautiful, no questions asked. Her hair was curled to her shoulders and her makeup was something bold, but delicate all at once. Her lips stood out in a luscious pink. Manny couldn't help for the millionth time to think what her lips tasted like. Her eyes had a bold winged eyeliner. Her eyelashes were dark and thick with mascara and her cheeks rosy from some blush. When Marigraciela turned, he could see the ghostly makeup on her face. The bead necklace around her neck was stunning paired with her usual red earrings. She looked like a mexican ghost girl, and that was only her face.

 

Marigraciela was wearing a purplish pink dress that she made.

 

Pablo helped Marigraciela step out of the limo before offering an arm out. She took it with a smile as they both walked in the Dia de los Muertos. Immediately, Marigraciela as blown away.

 

The first thing she saw was the wedding cake with the puppets of Marigraciela and Paco. The stage was occupied by a classic band that played ballroom music. In the back of the room was a huge dance floor. Closest to the stage were buffet tables with place cards. Waiters were serving various appetizers to the guest. Oh, and the guest! They looked they were going on some red carpet! As Marigraciela scanned the crowd, each dress after another was more fabulous than the last. Marigraciela saw so many high class designers from Mexico City, Barcelona, America, and all around the world!

 

Marigraciela put her clutch down and turned to Pablo. The band was playing such a nice piece. She felt confident as she held out a hand. “Wanna dance?”

 

Pablo looked a bit shocked, but then took her hand. “I would love to.”

 

Pablo let Marigraciela lead him to the dance floor, while she let him lead her into a waltz. Other couples had also dance also side them, though they felt completely alone in the dance. 

 

“Wow, Marigraciela! Thanks a lot!” Pablo beamed.

 

Marigraciela returned his smile. But before she can answer, the music tempo sped up into something more hot and foreign. Now, the sound of tango music echoed the room.

 

Pablo shifted closer to Marigraciela. He grabbed her waist, pulling her into him. Their bodies closer together as Marigraciela's arm shifted up his shoulder. Their arms were held higher up, still clasped. They were now in a basic tango position.

 

"Follow my lead"

 

Pablo stepped back before pressing in her again. He guided Marigraciela's leg into a small back kick by his hands. She followed his lead as his leg swept around in a circle before they pressed together again. Pablo led her into another step, before repeating the same movements as before. Marigraciela quickly caught onto the dance steps, and let him lead her into a quick spin. By now, they had attracted a crowd.

 

Pablo guided Marigraciela into a four step tango. Every time he stopped on the first step, she added her on foot work. Sometimes she would kick behind his other leg or just slide her leg out before moving into him again. The feeling of dancing with each other consumed them again. The crowd and the cameras completely forgotten with each step.

 

Dancing with Pablo felt amazing, Marigraciela decided. She felt beautiful and confident as he spun her around. She felt wanted, needed, and loved with every touch. It felt hot and fiery trail every time his hand touched her skin. She felt so confident that she added her own touched to the dance. A kick here, a spin there. And most of all, she was completely in love with the guy in front of her.

 

For Pablo, he felt playful and hot. Their tango made him feel daring and bold, but also seductive at the same time. He felt sexy, he felt good, all because of the way Marigraciela danced with him. He tried to make her feel beautiful and wanted. He wanted to make her feel that way. She needed to know how much she meant to him. He loved her.

 

Pablo circled his right foot back as Marigraciela circled her left foot front. Pablo stuck his right foot out as Marigraciela's knee bent down into some sort of bow. After he pulled her up, he led her into spin. Her left leg immediately attached to his hip. Pablo shifted his weight and allowed Marigraciela to extend her right leg up past his head. The crowd applauded wildly. Pablo held her up, a impressed smile on his face. 

 

The crowd cheered as Marigraciela held her leg straight up, before carefully placing it back down. Pablo and Marigraciela paused as they smiled at each other. Then, Pablo led them into a quick turn and into their four step tango again.

 

Marigraciela had added her own foot work again, lifting herself up and placing her feet on the floor again. Suddenly, Marigraciela had wrapped her legs around Pablo's waist before Pablo spun her around as she slowly was led toward the ground. They spun away from each other, as the two circled each other with playfulness.

 

“Didn’t know you could dance so well, Señora Martinez.” Pablo commented as he did a mock bow.

 

“Nor I you, Señor Perez.” Marigraciela said returning the bow with a curtsy.

 

With another spin, Pablo had pulled her in again into another turn and leading her into a backward step. Pablo's hand had rested on Marigraciela's waist, her hand over his. Her other hand was held tightly in his and her back pressed up against his body. Another turn and she was facing him again. They continued their four step tango until Pablo had quickly dipped her before pushing her out. With a silent communication, the spun out farther than normally. In sync, Marigraciela and Pablo did four pirouettes before spinning into each other again. They grasped hands again. Pablo dipped her back far before quickly pulling her up. They pressed close again, eyes locked, as the song ended.

 

The sound of applause erupted around the couple. Pablo and Marigraciela immediately stepped back from each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Marigraciela said "Shh here she comes"

Door opening

"Happy Dia de los Muertos!"

But they see Zoe wearing a terrible green dress.

Everybody gasped

Manny throws up.

Tori walked to Zoe. "Hi Zoe nice to see you wow that's a pretty dress"

Jocelyn said "It's a courtelian attack dress and it's wearing her"

Tori giggled

But Tori realized that a courtelian attack dress come to life.

"Huh Aaah! Zoe Help!"

Zoe said "Zoe isn't here right now please a message after the beep."

Tori use karate to stop a courtelian attack dress. 

Pablo said "Aww poor Zoe" as Jocelyn and Tori walked to the stage.

Tori said "I gotta hand it to her even after all the abuse she really kept her cool"

Jocelyn said "Attention students of Leone High School welcome to my little sister Zoe's Dia de los Muertos"

Everybody cheers

Manny gulped "Zoe's gonna kill me"

Jocelyn said "You know why i'm here as a tradition it's time for me to choose my lucky assistant i present them the official fashion pin" as she pulled out a fashion pin.

Everybody cheers

Pablo said "Seriously who does that?!"

Jocelyn said "But i'm the lucky one my choice is easy there's only one assistant who sews by my side one assistant who beside serving me so my future assistant is.......Tori!"

Everybody gasped

Tori was carrying the scissors.

Tori said "What"

Jocelyn laughed which made Zoe mad

So Zoe screams which cause the glass to break.

Zoe said "How dare you choose some random girl over your own sister"

Tori said "Hey"

Manny said "Come on Tori it isn't pretty random"

Zoe said "I have put up with years of your abuse of you outshining me in any way all for this chance and you just take it away"

Jocelyn said "Yep what are you gonna do about it"

Zoe shouted "DJ fight music!"

Fight music played

Zoe said "I'M TIRED OF LIVING IN YOUR BIG GIRLY BOSSY SHADOW!?"

Jocelyn said "You forgot beautiful"

Zoe said "And you forgot who you're dealing with Jocelyn Think fast"

Zoe gives Jocelyn a wedgie.

"Wedgie! Think fast"

Jocelyn was trying to get her underwear off of her face, but Zoe gives her a wet willie

"Wet willie think fast"

"Noogie" as Zoe gives Jocelyn a noogie

"This is for all the years of humilation" Zoe laughed

"And this is for you"


End file.
